


i could use a love song

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “Come on, Lys, just one more.”Alyssa groans as Shelby puts an arm around her shoulders and drags her further down the street. “I’m tired. I’ve been at work all day. Why are we doing this.”Shelby’s lowers her voice to a mutter. “Because we’re good friends and Kaylee needs to drink away her feelings?”“...Okay, that’s fair enough. But only one more.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	i could use a love song

“Come on, Lys, just one more.”

Alyssa groans as Shelby puts an arm around her shoulders and drags her further down the street. “I’m tired. I’ve been at work all day. Why are we doing this.”

Shelby’s lowers her voice to a mutter. “Because we’re good friends and Kaylee needs to drink away her feelings?”

“...Okay, that’s fair enough. But _only one more.”_

* * *

The bar they walk into is busy and noisy, a singer belting out a song from a stage at the back. Kaylee turns and grabs the front of Shelby’s shirt, giggling and tipsy.

“Buy me a drink, Shelb.”

Shelby gives a small, affectionate smile. “Why should I?”

“Because boys can go fuck themselves.”

“Well,” Shelby says with a laugh, “I guess I can’t argue with that.” She glances at Alyssa. “Do you want a drink, Lys?”

“Not yet. Go enjoy yourselves; I want to walk around for a minute.”

“Okay. Don’t get los- _Kay!”_

Alyssa laughs as Kaylee drags Shelby towards the bar. She shakes her head and heads towards the back of the room, her hands in her pockets as she watches the blonde finish up her song.

“Thank you!” the woman says to the crowd, grinning. “I’m almost done for the night. I only have one more song for you fine folks. Before I go, just a reminder, I’m Angie Dickinson, and you can find me on Instagram @antelopelegs. And let me give a small shoutout to the guitarist who once again has been putting up with all of us tonight, Miss Emma Nolan!”

The guitar player seated on a stool just behind Angie gives a shy wave.

She’s perfectly normal. Blue Converse sneakers, cuffed jeans, a black t-shirt, a blue flannel. She runs a hand through her short blonde hair and pushes her glasses up on her nose before looking back down at her guitar.

She’s perfectly normal, but everything about her takes Alyssa’s breath away.

Angie sings another song, and Alyssa finds herself watching Emma throughout the whole thing. When the music fades out, Alyssa squeezes through the crowd to get closer to the stage.

A few people are talking to Angie, but Emma is sitting on the stage behind one of the speakers, drinking from a bottle of water.

“Hi,” Alyssa says hesitantly.

Emma gives a small jolt, as if startled, and looks at her. “Oh. Hi there.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t. I’m just not used to anybody coming back here.” Emma puts the cap back on her bottle and sets it down on the stage. “Can I help you?”

“I was just… I mean, I wanted to…” Alyssa pauses. “I don’t know what I wanted to do.”

Emma raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Well. Maybe I can help you figure it out. Do you have any hints?”

“I’m gay,” Alyssa blurts out. She winces and covers her eyes with her hand.

“That’s nice. So am I. What are the other hints?”

Alyssa lifts her face out of her hand and sees a smirk on Emma’s face. “I swear I’ve flirted with women before. I swear I’ve done it. I don’t know why I’m screwing it up so badly right now.”

“It’s alright. It’s endearing.” Emma holds out her hand. “Emma Nolan.”

Alyssa shakes her hand. “Alyssa Greene. I heard Angie introduce you.”

“Right.” Emma flushes. “A few of the people who perform here do that. I think some of them do it just because they know it makes me blush.”

“Why would it make you blush? You’re really good. You deserve to be recognized for it.”

“Ah, I don’t want to get involved in recognition. I’m just here to play.”

Alyssa hops up onto the stage to sit next to her. “Is this your job?”

“God, no. I’m a music teacher at the high school.”

“Oh, wow, really? I’m a guidance counselor at the middle school. I can’t believe we’ve never met before.”

“No offense, but I’m kind of glad I’ve never been sent over to the middle school’s guidance office. It would be a little embarrassing.”

Alyssa shoves her lightly. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. Doesn’t mean I won’t tease you about it.” Emma picks up her water bottle and takes another sip from it. “I’m done for the night. I was going to go to the diner to get some dinner. Would you like to come with me?”

“Ye… uh, can you give me one second? I came here with some friends.”

“Of course.”

Alyssa hops off the stage. “Just… don’t move.”

Emma gives her a lazy grin. “I won’t.”

* * *

“Shelby!”

Kaylee tries to wave Alyssa off, passing another shot to Shelby. “I’m trying to see how many of these she can drink before she can’t say the alphabet.”

Alyssa pauses. “Okay, well, you’re both idiots-”

“Hey!”

“-but that’s besides the point. Hot guitarist music teacher just invited me to dinner. Is it okay if I go?”

Shelby squints towards the stage. “Does hot guitarist music teacher have a name?”

“Emma Nolan. She works at the high school.”

“Oh, I’ve met her before. She’s cute.”

Kaylee frowns. “How cute?”

Shelby rolls her eyes. “You _just_ broke up with Nick, and this one’s clearly already got eyes for Alyssa. Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” Kaylee grumbles. She takes the shot back from Shelby and drinks it. “Maybe you do.”

“She’s not my type.” Shelby pats Alyssa’s arm a few more times than are necessary. “Go, have fun, text me in the morning.”

Alyssa flushes. “The morning? Shelby, I’m not-”

“Yeah, I know, you aren’t the fun one, whatever. I’m going to be in my apartment passed out asleep within an hour, so don’t text me until the morning regardless of what hot guitarist music teacher manages to do with her hands.”

_“Shelby!”_

Shelby smirks. “If you want me to stop talking, maybe you should go back to your girl.”

Alyssa gives an irritated sigh and walks back to Emma, who’s frozen in place. “Hey, sorry, I… What are you doing?”

“You said not to move,” Emma mumbles.

“Jesus. I shouldn’t find you as adorably hot as I do.”

“That’s fine.” Emma gets down from the stage and grins. “Shall we?”

Alyssa grins right back. “We shall.”

“Hey, Greg!” Emma yells towards the bartender. “Take my guitar home, would you?”

He just flips her off.

“Thanks!”

Alyssa giggles as Emma takes her hand and pulls her towards the door. “That looks promising.”

“He’s my cousin. He’ll do it even if he doesn’t like it.”

“So,” Alyssa says, squeezing Emma’s hand. “Where are we going?”

Emma raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you want some hints?”

* * *

**THE SMART ONE:** _(7:03 a.m.)_ Hey. Everything fine last night. Talk later.

 **SHELBY:** _(7:07 a.m.)_ That’s it? Was she really that boring?

 **THE SMART ONE:** _(8:27 a.m.)_ No, she’s great. Just busy. Can’t talk right now.

 **SHELBY:** _(8:30 a.m.)_ Alyssa, I swear to god, if you went home with her I’m changing your contact name in my phone

 **THE SMART ONE:** _(10:12 a.m.)_ You can’t prove anything.

 **SHELBY:** _(10:21 a.m.)_ Christ. You’re still with her, aren’t you? If you’re texting me while you’re in bed, Greene…

 **THE SMART ONE:** _(11:06 a.m.)_ Such little faith, Gonzales

 **SHELBY:** _(11:33 a.m.)_ Nope. Too late. I don’t trust you.

 **GAY DISASTER:** _(1:25 p.m.)_ Just because one of us can get laid…

 **SHELBY:** _(1:37 p.m.)_ Keep this up and I’ll just delete your contact entirely

 **FORMER FRIEND ALYSSA:** _(2:13 p.m.)_ :(


End file.
